There's a first time for everything
by tomoyo49
Summary: Petit one-shot sur le couple SasuNaru. Est ce que cette froide nuit d'hiver marquera la fin ? Ou bien, sera-t-elle plutôt un renouveau ?


Salut à tous !

Je m'essaye pour la première fois au SasuNaru en commençant avec quelque chose d'assez soft, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)

* * *

There's a first for everything

L'amour est certainement le plus beau cadeau que l'on ait fait à l'homme. Pourtant c'est ce même cadeau qui les avait menés là où ils en étaient aujourd'hui. Naruto pleurant sûrement toutes les larmes de son corps tout en l'insultant, ça lui ressemblerait bien. Et lui, marchant dans la neige d'un pas rageur.

C'est en se repassant la scène qu'ils venaient de vivre, qu'il arriva dans un petit parc mal éclairé.

Il se laissa tomber sur le seul banc présent en soupirant, mais le froid et la neige, fidèles à leur rôle, avaient laissé à leur passage un banc pour le moins trempé et glacé. Le jeune homme se releva en sursautant et en pestant contre ce banc « pas fichu d'être utile quand on en a besoin ». Mais son désespoir était tel qu'il se ficha que son jean noir préféré soit trempé et qu'il puisse attraper la mort. Il se laissa donc lourdement tomber sur le banc, comme si tout le malheur du monde reposait sur ses larges épaules. Cependant, lesdites épaules se mirent à tressauter légèrement. Sa tête se retrouva dans ses mains, ses avant-bras sur ses genoux. Et si quelqu'un venait à passer par là, il n'aurait pas douté un seul instant que ce jeune homme était manifestement découragé.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Ils étaient très proches pourtant, ils s'aimaient…

Naruto lui reprochait de préférer son travail à lui, alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour aliéner boulot et vie privée. Il ne le comprenait pas. Certes, leur relation était la première chose dont il devait se soucier, mais sans ce travail il ne serait rien aujourd'hui. Il ne le comprenait pas. Il aimait s'occuper des gosses, les rassurer quand ils en avaient peur, les aider à surmonter la maladie. Avait-il au moins essayé de le comprendre une seule fois dans sa vie ? Il commençait à en douter. C'était un boulot de passion qu'il avait et les horaires étaient complètement instables il en convenait. Il lui arrivait de travailler toute la journée à l'hôpital, puis d'être rappelé à deux heures du matin pour une urgence. Mais alors quoi, s'il aimait ça ?

Il ne savait plus quoi faire parce qu'en plus d'aimer son boulot, il aimait aussi son mari. Malgré les disputes, malgré les portes qui claquent et malgré leur incapacité à se voir plus de trois heures par jours. Il avait conscience que son boulot accaparait tout son temps et que les gosses avaient plus de chance de savoir s'il préférait les twix aux snickers que l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il poussa un long soupir et laissa glisser ses mains sur ses genoux. Son regard, lui, restait fixé sur le sol.

Naruto elle avait lui aussi son travail, et en tant que chercheur en biologie il était très occupée. Il avait ses propres amis à qui il rendait souvent visite. Et il ne lui en voulait pas, même si lui avait dû délaisser les siens. Excepté ses collègues, il n'avait pas le temps d'entretenir une relation avec ses amis. Le peu de liberté qu'il avait, il le consacrait aux enfants, en leur rendant visite aussi longtemps que possible, et à sa femme.

Sa tête se releva quand il entendit deux jeunes enfants entrer dans le parc en courant. Il faisait nuit, froid, la neige avait recouvert le sol de vingt bons centimètres et ils avaient de grande chance de tomber malade. Pourtant ils ne semblaient pas s'en soucier. Ce n'était que des enfants. Et les enfants ne songeaient qu'à s'amuser.

Il y avait un garçon et une fille. Ils s'amusaient à courir sur la neige, à faire des empruntes dans les espaces vierges, à se lancer des boules de neige, à se pousser l'un après l'autre sur la balançoire, tout ça sans s'arrêter de rire. Insouciance juvénile.

Alors qu'il les regardait s'amuser, inconsciemment son visage, et celui de son mari, se superposa sur celui des enfants. Naruto et lui jouant innocemment dans la neige.

Ils s'étaient connus dès leur plus jeune âge. Rien de plus normal lorsqu'on savait que leurs mères à tous les deux étaient meilleures amies depuis le lycée ! En y repensant, elles avaient surement prévu depuis le début de tomber enceinte la même année. Il ne put retenir un léger ricanement sortir de sa bouche. Et même ce son ne sembla pas déranger les enfants, trop épris par leurs jeux.

Il avait donc grandi avec lui et partagé des moments qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Ils étaient liés, ils ne pouvaient vivre séparément.

Dès que les prémices de l'adolescence s'étaient fait sentir, ils s'étaient chacun sentis attirés l'un par l'autre. Finis les douches à deux, les jeux d'amoureux, du docteur et de son patient et même les interruptions inattendues dans la chambre de l'autre. A cette pensée, il se souvint d'un épisode très embarrassant qui le fit rougir, quinze ans plus tard. Il venait d'avoir une conversation audiovisuelle avec un de ses amis de l'époque, et celui-ci avait décidé de faire part à son confident de ses fructueuses trouvailles dans la chambre du frère ainé. Comme on s'en doutera, il ne s'agissait pas d'un roman philosophique, mais bien d'une revue pour adulte ! Bien sûr, c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient une femme nue, sans compter leurs mères, et ils s'étaient hâtés de combler leurs lacunes dans ce domaine-là. Une fois leur inspection faite, on n'utilisera pas volontairement le mot instruction ici, ils avaient vite fait raccroché pour s'occuper d'une certaine partie de leur anatomie située au quartier sud. C'est donc ce qu'il avait fait, posé tranquillement dans son lit, quand Naruto avait débarqué dans sa chambre sans frapper et s'était jeté sur le lit pour qu'il se dépêche de le suivre au parc. Il s'était très vite rendu compte que son ami était toujours sous les draps, complètement figé, et qu'il devenait petit à petit de plus en plus rouge. Il comprit tout de suite, surement parce que c'est à cet âge-là que l'on parle de ce genre de chose entre amis, et simultanément ils se mirent à crier. L'un cacha sa tête rouge pivoine sous sa couette, tandis que l'autre s'enfuyait en volant carrément hors de la chambre et même de la maison, s'était-il fait la réflexion quand il avait entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer brutalement. Cela avait été la pire humiliation de toute sa vie. A partir de cet instant, ils avaient eu du mal à se parler normalement sans repenser à cet incident. Il ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi il se sentait attiré par son ami homme, alors qu'il avait eu la preuve qu'il appréciait le corps des femmes. Rougissements, rires embarrassés et mains moites avaient fait leurs apparitions. Ils ne parlaient plus aussi librement qu'avant, pourtant un lien autre que celui de l'amitié s'était créé et cela les avait encore plus rapprochés. Toutefois, un drame avait presque brisé ce lien et même leur profonde amitié. Il se recroquevilla encore un peu plus sur lui-même à se souvenir.

Cela s'était passé un matin, il était allé le chercher pour faire du vélo et lui montrer son jardin secret. Un lieu où toutes sortes de fleurs poussaient et créaient une espèce d'harmonie visuelle qu'il adorait. C'était cet endroit qu'il voulait lui montrer, parce qu'il était spécial. C'était son meilleur ami !

Le début de leur trajet avait bien commencé, ils pédalaient tranquillement, lui l'avait laissé prendre de l'avance pour pouvoir admirer la chevelure du jeune homme, qui brillaient grâce aux rayons du soleil, et son visage épanoui. Complètement absorbé dans sa contemplation, il avait été surpris de croiser son regard et, embarrassé, il lui avait proposé avec un ton faussement enjoué, de faire la course. Le premier qui arriverait en bas de la colline donnerait un gage à l'autre. Compétitif, Naruto avait tout de suite accepté et s'était lancé dans la course sans perdre de temps. Il faut savoir que la colline était encombrée de cailloux et, inconscients qu'ils étaient, ce détail ne les avait pas marqués tant que ça. Plein d'énergie, ils pédalaient, pédalaient, pédalaient, pour grimper la colline escarpée. Bien sûr, il était arrivé le premier au sommet grâce aux entrainements sportifs qu'ils subissaient dans son club de sport. En l'entendant lui crier que c'était injuste, il s'était retourné pour la charrier, mais le traitre avait profité de cet instant pour le doubler en éclatant de rire ! Vite remis de sa surprise, il avait repris sa course effrénée, mais sa soudaine accélération l'avait poussé plus loin que prévu. Et par malheur, la roue arrière du vélo de son ami et sa propre roue avant s'étaient rencontrées, ce qui avait entrainé leur chute à tous les deux. Ils avaient tous les deux roulés jusqu'au bas de la falaise caillouteuse, accompagné de leur vélo, pour finalement terminer leur course tout en bas.

Ce dont il se souvenait, c'était l'horrible doubleur à son bras. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir ne se poser nulle part tant sa tête lui tournait. Mais bien que toute cette souffrance lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait passer l'arme à gauche, il entraperçu du coin de l'œil le jeune homme, la tête en sang et totalement inconscient. Cela lui avait suffi pour se reprendre et lui donner la force de se relever sur ses deux jambes. En tanguant légèrement, il l'avait rejoint et, les larmes aux yeux, il avait immédiatement remarqué qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le déplacer. Ses deux jambes n'auraient pas dû être positionnées comme elles l'étaient, elles n'auraient normalement pas pu. Ses propres jambes le lâchèrent sous son poids, mais une part de son esprit lui avait hurlé de se réveiller et d'appeler à l'aide. C'est ce qu'il avait fait en utilisant sa main épargnée. Il avait juste eu le temps de donner sa position et de leur murmurer d'une voix faible de se dépêcher, que le choque et la douleur lui avaient fait perdre connaissance. Il se souvenait avoir entrouvert les yeux pour les refermer immédiatement, agressé par une lumière rouge qui semblait vouloir lui faire perdre l'usage de ses yeux. Il percevait des mouvements autour de lui. Des ombres floues se penchaient sur lui. Il sentait qu'on le soulevait, qu'on lui parlait au creux de l'oreille. Mais tout ça n'avait aucune importance, non, il ne pensait plus à rien. Il ressentait, c'est tout. Et ce qu'il ressentait, c'était la douleur, un monde empli de douleur. Puis ce fut le néant.

Il s'était réveillé dans une pièce d'un blanc éclatant. Et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ses larmes avaient coulées. Ses parents l'avaient retrouvé dans cet état. Ils avaient pleuré le temps que son médecin n'arrive. Ce dernier lui avait annoncé qu'il avait le bras cassé, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte, de nombreuses égratignures et qu'il lui faudrait du temps et beaucoup de repos pour se remettre totalement. Pour finir, il lui avait posé des questions sur ce qu'il ressentait et auxquelles il avait répondu distraitement. Soudain, il s'était souvenu de tout.

Le ciel bleu, ses cheveux dorés, ses éclats de rire, la course, la… chute. De sa main libre, il avait agrippé avec force le bras de sa mère et en la regardant droit dans les yeux, il lui avait demandé comment allait son ami. Elle avait détourné les yeux. Est-ce qu'il était… mort ? Sans le vouloir, il avait laissé échapper sa pensée. Sa mère avait replongé son regard dans la sien en lui criant – NON ! Non il n'était pas mort, mais il avait les deux jambes brisées et il lui faudrait du temps avant de marcher à nouveau. Sa tête aussi était endommagée car il avait durement percuté le sol lors de la chute. Il y avait donc de grande chance qu'il ait un traumatisme crânien. Les médecins lui faisaient actuellement encore passer des examens car malgré les cinq jours passés, il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti quand sa mère lui avait dit que Naruto était toujours en vie avait laissé place à la culpabilité, l'inquiétude et un désespoir grandissant. Les trois assemblés le vidèrent de ses forces, alors il avait demandé à rester seul. Ils avaient alors quinze ans.

Au cours des mois qui avaient suivis, ses blessures, qui n'étaient rien pour lui comparer à ce que son ami avait subi, avaient guéries. Et Naruto s'était réveillé quelques jours après lui de son sommeil réparateur, comme l'avait appelé ses médecins. Il avait été heureux de cette nouvelle que lui avaient apportée ses parents, proches de ceux de son ami. Mais à présent, il ne pouvait plus l'approcher, il n'en avait plus le droit. C'était de sa faute, entièrement de sa faute. Alors, qu'il le veuille ou non, ses parents avaient commencé à lui apporter d'eux-mêmes des nouvelles du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas pu marcher pendant cinq mois, mais possédant un organisme hors du commun, ce qui avait même épaté ses médecins, ses os s'étaient vite ressoudés et il avait pu commencer ses cours de rééducation. Apparemment il n'était pas motivé, il ne comprenait pas que celui qu'il considérait comme son plus proche ami, ne soit pas venu le voir et cela l'avait profondément blessé. De longs mois étaient passés avant qu'il n'ait la permission de ses médecins de marcher avec des béquilles. Et le jour même où on lui retira ses énormes plâtres, il s'était retrouvé devant la porte de son ami à frapper avec insistance contre la porte. Lorsque finalement on daigna lui ouvrir, Naruto avait tout juste eu le temps d'entrevoir le visage amaigris de son ami, que la porte s'était refermée sur lui.

Il lui fallut deux secondes pour se reprendre et cogner désespérément contre la porte pour que celui-ci lui ouvre. Il commençait à avoir mal aux jambes et l'idée de s'asseoir par terre, face à la porte, lui vint comme une bénédiction. Toujours en frappant contre la porte, mais avec moins de force, il entendit derrière cette dernière des voix qui s'élevaient l'une contre l'autre. Quand elles se turent, on ouvrit doucement la porte. C'était le frère de celui qui était autrefois son ami. Il était en colère et triste. Alors quand celui qu'il considérait lui-même comme un frère, l'informa que l'autre était monté s'enfermer dans sa chambre, il lui demanda de l'aider à monter les escaliers pour finalement s'asseoir contre le mur face à la porte de son ami. Il était épuisé…

Le traitre l'avait laissé rentrer dans la maison. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça alors qu'il était son frère ?! Le traitre. Il avait entendu Naruto peiner à monter les escaliers et il avait voulu l'aider, mais cela lui était interdit. Finalement, il n'entendit plus rien et s'en étonna. Alors que le silence s'éternisait, il avait finalement laissé son nom s'échapper de sa bouche, ou plutôt son surnom. Sas'. Sas' pour Sasuke. Ce simple son avait semblé absorber toutes les paroles que le jeune homme avait pour lui. Il l'entendit soupirer, puis laisser parler son cœur.

Naruto lui avait expliqué le désarroi qu'il avait ressenti lorsque ses parents lui avaient annoncé que son ami ne voulait plus lui parler. La tristesse, l'incompréhension pour laisser place à la colère. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de sa part pendant neuf mois ! Et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Elle avait alors profité de cette liberté retrouvée pour lui demander des explications. Et même là, alors qu'il était devant la porte de sa chambre, Sasuke ne voulait pas lui ouvrir, lui parler, lui faire face tout simplement. Devait-il se sentir coupable de quelque chose ?!

Non. Sasuke avait laissé sortir malgré lui ce simple mot de sa bouche.

Alors quoi ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Il s'était maudit pour sa faiblesse, pour ne pas avoir su se retenir. Après quelques minutes, il lui expliqua qu'il n'avait plus le droit de l'approcher, d'être proche de lui. C'était de sa faute s'il avait eu cet accident. S'il ne lui avait pas proposé cette ballade, s'il ne l'avait pas provoqué pour faire la course et s'il n'avait pas voulu le dépasser, jamais sa roue n'aurait touché la sienne, jamais il n'aurait eu d'accident et jamais il n'aurait été blessé.

Il n'avait pas remarqué, mais pendant qu'il parlait son ami s'était relevé et avait ouvert la porte d'un coup à la fin de son récit, à sa plus grande surprise. Il s'était retrouvé devant lui et sans rien voir, il s'était approché à toute vitesse pour le frapper brusquement.

Dans sa mémoire, la douleur avait semblé le pénétrer profondément. Le détestait-il à ce point ?!

Si c'était de sa faute, dans ce cas, pourquoi n'était-il pas venu s'excuser ?! Lui avait-il crié. Il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Il lui aurait pardonné, avait-il continué. Mais ce qu'il lui avait fait subir tous ces derniers mois, ça il aurait plus de mal à ne plus jamais lui en vouloir. Puis, Naruto s'était écroulé vidé de ses forces et blessé, aussi mentalement que physiquement. Et lui aussi il l'avait rejoint au sol, avait doucement posé sa tête sur les jambes du jeune homme, et avait pleuré en murmurant son nom.

Cet instant resterait gravé dans sa mémoire. C'était le moment qui avait marqué le début de leur réconciliation, mais aussi de leur relation amoureuse car durant ces longs mois passés séparément, ils avaient chacun de leur côté remarqué que cette trop grande souffrance n'était pas normale et que seul l'amour devait en être la cause.

Ils avaient peu à peu réappris à se connaitre, ils s'étaient encore plus rapprochés, avaient annoncé officiellement leur relation, et aujourd'hui, ils en étaient là. Dix ans après leur tout premier baisé échangé au cinéma à la lueur des images que reflétait le gigantesque écran.

Entre temps, les deux enfants étaient partis, sûrement rentrés chez eux. Il ne restait que les traces de leur passage présents sur la neige.

Sasuke se releva alors, motivé par une force inconnue, s'approcha des balançoires pour se rapprocher de l'une d'entre elle et s'y installer. Il releva la tête vers le ciel, tout en commençant de légers balancements. La neige se déposait délicatement sur son visage et fondait instantanément à la chaleur de son épiderme. Que faisait-il là déjà ? Il aimait Naruto ! Et même plus que son travail ! S'il fallait, il démissionnerait pour lui et deviendrait vendeur de ramen ! Bon d'accord, peut-être pas à ce point, mais il irait parler à son chef pour que celui-ci réduise ses heures et s'il refusait, il changerait d'hôpital ou de service. C'est dire à quel point il l'aimait !

Il se releva brusquement, puis sans plus penser à rien, il courut rejoindre l'homme qu'il aimait.

Derrière lui ne restait plus qu'un parc silencieux, recouvert par la neige et dont l'unique lampadaire clignota à plusieurs reprises avant de s'éteindre définitivement.

Fin.


End file.
